What's going on with Gin?
by Ishi Alam
Summary: This story is about how one day Ginny decided to change herself. She changes herself in such a dramatic way as the story goes by, her parents and friends just don't know what to do. She seems to become colder and crueler and it's scaring everyone...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this isn't my first story, but it's the first one I'm submitting to a website. It contains sexual action in the beginning but I don't think there will be much going on in between, as you can tell I'm not really good at writing that kind of stuff. Well all I have to say is chapter one is a bit short, but hopefully the other chapters will be a lot longer, I just don't have the time right now to expand anything. Hope you enjoy and please review ) I need to know what I can update…**

_**The night she had first lost it…**_

Ginny watched the two from her seat. She felt anger, and like she was betrayed. It was the summer of her 6th year, and she looked at the two across from her giggling, and touching trying not to show the others how much they were in love. They pretended like Ginny didn't know, but oh boy did she know. She knew ever since the day Harry had ended it with her. He said he loved her, but he didn't. He betrayed her, and the only reason why she would keep him now is because she would want to use him for her own purposes. She wanted to make him feel the pain she did when he broke up with her and when she saw everything going on right in her house. Thank goodness though, she met someone else before they had broken up and they were in contact right now. It was none other then Draco Malfoy. Ginny loved him so much, it was unbearable for her to be sitting here and watch the two in front of her, and not miss him. She wanted to be in his arms, just like she had been the night before. She went over to his place and stayed in his house one night. The night when her and her parents had fought about her going out so late…

She had wanted to visit him that night. And she told her parents she would be going to Luna Lovegoods for the night. Of course her parents had to floo into the Lovegoods residents, and well it wasn't pretty. Luna hadn't even tried to cover at all. And Ginny and her parents started to have a screaming fit. They yelled and yelled. Running out of breath, Ginny still yelled how she never has any freedom to do as she wished, where as Ron and the other boys did. The boys always got whatever it was that they wanted. They got to go wherever they wanted. And in retaliation, her parents told her that girls were not to do the same. It made her so angry. They had never fought like that before, but then again never had Gin lied to them before, and never had she defied them before. Never was she so in love that she would change herself completely just to be with the person. And he would do the same for her, but she wouldn't allow him. But the thing was, that night Ginny had not only spent the night with Draco, but it was the night where she lost something else. She had lost her virginity, and it felt so good. To defy her parents, and to act the way she did. She ran out of the house, so angered she didn't even turn back once. She already had her apparation test, and apparated out of there before Ron who was running after her could catch up to her. He just watched her get away, a bad feeling in his heart, his baby sister would be doing something she would regret.

When she had arrived at his house, she had tears streaming down her face. And her eyeliner smudged all the way down. She looked horrible, and the first thing that Draco had said was how beautiful she had looked. She was shocked, and smiled at him. He may have been the cruelest person she had ever met, but he became gentler around her. He wanted her bad enough that he would change, but again, Ginny preferred that she changed for him instead. She was sick of being the goodie goodie she was before. She wanted to change, and she wanted to do so drastically so that her parents, neither her friends nor siblings would not be able to recognize her. She definitely had started. She looked at the man in front of her, and fell in love. It started off with kissing passionately. Then he led her up the stairs slowly, caressing her every body part. She had felt a bit scared at first. She was still a virgin, although Draco had thought she had done it with Harry like he had done it with Pansy. When Draco saw her blushing, he stopped and just led her to the bed. They lay against each other, no words said. None needed to be said, Draco knew what was wrong, and it was a good thing too. She didn't really feel like telling him what was wrong.

After a while of just laying there Ginny finally reacted. She turned to him, and kissed him with such passion, he was shocked. He was usually the one to make the first move. He slowly kissed her back, and placed a hand on her chest. She felt something tingle, as he did so. It was a bit shocking to her what she was doing. She just went with the flow though. Letting him touch her in such a way. It was strange, as they slowly started to strip each other down to nudity. She felt a bit shy at first, Draco Malfoy, the man she never thought she could love now saw her naked in his bed. It was scary. It was new. It was exciting. She really didn't know what was going to happen. He then finished stripping down to nothing too. She was shocked, and Draco knew she was. He took her hand and put it down there. She flinched at first, but then put her hand completely around his body part. It was so shocking to her, and she was excited to. He moaned as she began to let go gently and then hold tight once again. It felt so good to be in control of Draco. It felt so good to hold him… then she did something so stupid. She let go of him, and lay on top of him. She lowered herself onto him, and started to move. She moved faster and faster, until he screamed her name and began to sweat. They both moved together in unison, until they were both out of breath.

She collapsed on top of him and then looked into his beautiful eyes. He moved her red hair behind her ear and kissed her. They got under the covers and lay together. Ginny seemed to fit perfectly with Draco's body. It was very shocking to her once again. All this time she thought that her and Harry were a perfect match and here she was with Draco Malfoy, her arch enemy and in bed with him naked while he caressed her body. She couldn't have been more happier then she was at that exact moment. She closed her eyes gently, and slowly went off into an easy sleep. When she had awoken Draco was already dressed, and she had forgotten that she had never used protection though it didn't matter at the moment to her. Just watching Draco standing there, watching her sleep melted her away. She wanted to hold him, forever in her arms as she stood up, not embarrassed anymore about being in the nude in front of him, and wrapped her arms around him. She lay her head against his chest as his arms came around and encircled her chest. She listened to the beating of his heart as Draco realized something. Ginny fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. Pansy never did, she was too short at the time they were together. It made him love her even more, as he held her tighter not wanting to let go. With Ginny no words were needed.

Nothing was needed except for the touch they gave each other, and reading each other's emotion. He spoke thought for the second time since she had arrived. "Ginny, I think it's time for you to go home." She looked up at him with shock. She had never wanted to go back home, never. But she obeyed Draco, and gathered her clothing putting it on, and hugged Draco once again before feeling like she was being sucked through a tunnel. They stood there for a while longer, she didn't care if her parents saw that she was in the arms of Draco Malfoy outside their house. She looked up kissed him and whispered "I love you Draco, more then anyone else in the world" He kissed her once again and repeated "Gin, there is no one else in the world when I'm with you" She felt like she was going to cry with all the emotions welling inside of her, but the new Ginny promised herself not to cry ever. She nodded her head and turned away from him resting herself against him, as she braced herself for what might happen. It seemed her parents had been awake all night to make sure she was alright. She moved away from him, and he disappeared leaving herself alone to enter the house that she felt so trapped in.

She walked inside her home to be grounded by her parents after she was showered with kisses and hugs by everyone who were worried about her. She watched Harry and Hermione sit beside each other, their legs touching each other when she finally was able to take a seat, saying she was tired and that she had been roaming the streets all night. She watched the two with so much anger anger, as Ron sat in another seat, a girl in her lap. It was a muggle girl he had been dating for a long time now, and Ginny was disgusted that Ron would lower himself to destroy their pure blooded family and date a muggle. But that wasn't all that made her mad, it was the fact that they never were apart. She felt trapped always watching them. She watched the developing love, and the developed, and she couldn't have her own love out in the open. She would always have to meet the man of her world on the sly. But what she didn't know was she was carrying the baby of her lover, as she over heard the conversation going on about her ex lover, and her supposed best friend. They talk about the thing that she needed most to help Draco. The horcruxes, and now she was going to use that to seek revenge…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N new chapter after a zillion years, yes I know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic, its all J.K. Rowlings doing, but I own the muggle girl that Ron is dating. Also I might own future characters, and I own the characteristic changes that occur to the main characters…yes I like to be specific P

Ginny sat at her window starring out into the beautiful scene in front of her. It was a perfect day. One she most preferably would spend outside, well if she weren't grounded. Ginny had done nothing but sit by the window ever since the day she returned from the incident where no one knew where she had gone. Even though everyone was quite worried about her, no one really knew what to do or say to make her feel better. She just wasn't her normal self, and no one really knew what to do with the new Gin. Gin let out a long suffering sigh. It had been almost a month and a half now that she had last seen the one she loved and she couldn't take it anymore. Being without him made her die even more with every breath she took. She longed to be by his side, and just hold him like the last time they were together. And she would never let go, as long as she had him. But those dreams were only remaining as dreams, her parents constantly watching her every move which wasn't much since she was restricted to the confinement of the house, and preferred to stay near somewhere where she could see if Draco was going to come for to her aid, and get her out of that wretched place. She had become ill every morning and refused to eat anything until they stopped treating her as if she were a little child that didn't know what she was doing. She knew exactly what she was doing, and that she absolutely wanted to change for the one she loved. When her mother gently cooed her name she turned and faced her, her bright red hair now becoming darker, and her freckled and pale skin was now smooth and tanned, her mother just couldn't believe what a woman Ginny was turning into.

It was just yesterday that she was changing her daughter's diaper, and singing her to sleep. Now Ginny was taller then her own father, and nearing height with Harry but still a bit off from reaching Ron. Ginny was more prettier than even Hermione, but no one ever said this out loud, especially Harry who thought that Hermione was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. When Ginny faced her mother, she looked paler then usual and it made Molly worried that maybe her daughter was very ill. Ginny didn't say anything, her rosy red lips beginning to tremble a bit, trying not to cry. Molly looked away from her daughter as she spoke, it hurting her too much looking into that sad face, and having to face the one she had hurt. "Ginny dear, please come and eat something" Molly pleaded, as she rubbed a dirty spoon against her apron seeing the plates of food just sitting beside her daughter, untouched. Ginny just turned back and faced the window, her hair covering the side of her face so that her mother couldn't look at the beautiful but sad young lady's face anymore. Ginny sighed once again, her mother hearing the suffering in it and wanting to break down and cry at the thought that her daughter was so depressed and suffering. She couldn't talk to her daughter while she was like this. Just then her father entered the room, a sour expression on his face as he looked at his daughter still looking out the window. "Ginny" her father said in a stern voice, getting Ginny's attention, especially since her father never got mad at anything, "I want you to stop looking out that window and go do something around the house. Whatever or whoever it is that you're looking for, is not coming. It's been over a month, get over it" he finished off gruffly as he sat down in one of the dirty old sofa and turned on the muggle telly the Weasleys now proudly owned. Ginny of course hated such muggle things, and thought it was a waste to spend their precious money on something so foolish.

Ginny stood up abruptly and turned to eye her father, her eyes narrowing as she began to speak out loud for the first time in almost a month. Her voice croaking and full of both sadness and anger, speaking harsher as she went on. "What do you know about the person I'm waiting for? What is it that makes you so sure that they aren't going to come to the door at this very instant and rescue me from you and the pathetic family I live with? What makes you so sure I'm waiting for someone in the first place? Is it the fact that I have somebody who cares for me, unlike you and mum who have a fight everyday of you life? He's afraid of getting me into more trouble then I already am, and wants to make sure I can get out of this prison faster, so I can see him once again, this is why he refuses to come and get me, not because he doesn't love me like I love him. You act as if you know everything, and as if you are the only one who can be loved. Well you're not. In fact you don't deserve any of the love you receive, and it's probably out of petty since you're sons actually hate you, and not only them, but me as well" she finished coolly as her mother wailed out so loud, but so strictly "Ginny, how could you speak to your father this way. He raised yo-!" "That's enough Molly" Arthur began as he raised his hand for Molly to stop speaking, and he spoke in such a quiet voice it was hard to hear him. Ginny watched him impatiently as she waited for his response and for him to retaliate and ground her some more for the way she had acted. Instead he did something so very different, it through Ginny off guard as she opened her mouth in shock when he finished speaking.

"Well Ginny, it seems that you have fallen in love I presume" he began slowly, and looked at the woman in front of him. He too saw that Ginny was blossoming into a beautiful young lady, but he also saw right through her, and saw that she was also becoming something that he did not raise his children to become like. "And this boy is poisoning your mind with such evil thoughts. I suppose he told you all these thoughts and opinions, and told you that no one does love me or well that your love can't stretch that far anymore and be shared with your father and the young man at the same time, and I suppose that I don't deserve the love I received from you, judging by the way you just spoke to me. I seem to be lower then you, and I don't deserve a lot of the stuff I got in this life like a baby girl to look after, after having many boys and giving up hope on having a girl. The love that you gave me all these years, well I guess you decided to in turn give it to someone else. And I'm ok with it, because I have had a long enough life, and this young man must be very important to you and your love is completely devoted to this man" he stopped here, all this time his voice was gentle, but it began to break as he welled up with tears inside. "and I know for a fact that it's not Harry, but Harry is like a son to me anyways, even if he isn't the one you are going to be with for the rest of your life" he stopped once again taking a deep breath, the last part the hardest for him. "And I want you to be free to do whatever you wish. You are not a baby, and I can't control someone who is already of age, you are an adult now and you can go and do whatever it is that you want. You are free to walk out this door and be with the person you want to be with, and are free to do whatever it is that your hearts desire. And you don't have to come back, but if you do there is always a bedroom here for you my dar-" he stopped right there and got up and walked out of that room.

Ginny's mouth continued to gape as she watched her father walk right out the door. Molly looked at her with a face of disgust as she returned into the kitchen no longer feeling sorry for her daughter, but ashamed of her instead and the actions and words of the person she thought she knew so well. Ginny just continued to stand there, it wasn't any fun if her parents just gave up like that. But any chance she would get to see her love, she would take, and well now she could see him whenever she wanted because her parents or rather her dad with the approval of her mother, told her that she may do what she wanted, and she could still return home which she might do only for the fact that she wanted to take revenge upon Harry Potter, and help the Dark Lord reign all. She looked out the window again, feeling sick once more and ran to the washroom, hurling onto the rug, not making it to the toilet in time. When she finally finished, she felt even more sick, waving her wand at the mess which instantly vanished and took a seat on top of the toilet. She breath in slowly and deeply, trying to think of something that made her happy to get her mind off being sick. She wondered why she was getting so sick so often, maybe it was the way her parents had been treating her lately, and the fact that she hadn't had fresh air in more then a month. It was getting to her, being trapped in the confinement of those four walls. She looked out the window in the washroom, and saw Ron with the muggle girl on his lap happily chatting with her and seeming to be excited about something. Hermione and Harry were sitting down in the grass Harry's head resting on Hermione's shoulder and looking like they were talking in low whispers about something. They had finally showed to world that they were together, after Ginny's little out burst and disappearance that made Harry realize that Ginny had moved on just like he had.

Ginny looked at the two and immediately felt like she was going to be sick again, her stomach growling from wanting food. She got up and walked out of the washroom and into the kitchen, where her mother had abandoned whatever she was doing and went off after her father, most likely to comfort him. Her parents may have fought but they were definitely madly in love unlike what Ginny had said. She may not have liked her father, but she couldn't admit that she never did love him, and she lied about the boys not loving him either. Oh if they had heard her, she would have been beaten to a pulp by those 6 guys, but the new Ginny would not take back her word and did not care about anyone's feelings except her own and Draco's. She would obey the dark lord as her father now, and she would listen to everything Draco asked her from the request of the dark lord. She looked around the kitchen and searched for anything that might be edible. She went to the fridge and opened it wishing they had house elves to do these kinds of stuff for her instead. She grabbed the milk carton and a apple, and sat down at the dining table, gulping it down her throat as fast as she could, she wanted to go and be with Draco as soon as possible. She downed to food and the milk, and walked out the back door. She looked at Ron who smiled at her and then looked over at Harry and Hermione and then back to the girl sitting on his lap. Ginny just nodded her head and walked right past Harry and Hermione, Harry lifting his head up to see Ginny's legs walk just past his back. He reached out and grabbed her leg, causing Hermione to look up, a bit shocked and looking very sleepy. Ginny turned back and looked down at Harry who had grabbed her ankle, and then at Hermione who looked at her with such a happy smile it disgusted her. "Hey" Harry said gently patting the space beside him for her to take a seat beside. Ginny nodded her head no "I think I'll stand. I have to be on my way soon." She didn't need to mention where she was going, especially since it was none of their business.

"Gin, it's been a long time since you've spoken, it's good to hear your voice again, but the thing is, are you allowed to go out?" she asked with concern. Ginny looked at Hermione with hatred, the goodness in her ex friend was enough to make her want to be sick again. "Of course I'm allowed" she said snapping at the girl with the big brown eyes and the bushy hair. Harry looked at her with a frown on his face. His lightening bolt scar hidden behind his jet black hair, and his piercing green eyes that usually got one's attention first off. He continued to frown as he spoke to her using that soft and sweet voice he used to use when they were together that she had liked some much. It used to make her melt but now it was just a voice. "Gin, are you feeling alright? I mean, you don't look too good, and you are acting strange lately" he asked. She noticed the hint of concern in his voice. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, that she was fine and that everyone should get over it. But she didn't, she acted like her normal old self just to prove to them that nothing was wrong, and so she could gain their trust once again. Oh the plotting she would do, and how she would gain their trust back… Harry continued to stare at her wanting her to answer his question. She looked back at him with a smile, not a genuine one, but it was a start and could fool them easily. "I'm absolutely fine" she said looking at the two of them. "Just bloody fine" she muttered. Harry didn't hear what exactly she had said when she had muttered, but he could tell it wasn't something very nice. Sighing he turned away, wanting Hermione to handle the situation. Hermione just looked at Ginny with a small smile. "So where are you headed too?" she asked her. Ginny looked at her with narrowed eyes, as if to dare not to believe the answer Ginny was about to give her. "I'm actually just heading out of town, should be home tomorrow, and no I don't need some luggage" she said answering the question Harry was about to ask. "Well I better be off" she didn't like the tension there, even though it felt great that she had caused it.

Hermione smiled, and Harry just watched her as she headed out the back-yard. Ginny muttered, her eyes getting colder as she left. "damn fools, never could leave me alone" she said before she apparated right out of the place not looking back at the two who were talking quietly about her strange difference that had taken place. When Ginny felt the feeling of being sucked in through a small space stop she looked up at a huge mansion, which had large doors, and a grande look to it. She had reached the Malfoy mansion, where Draco was looking out the window at her a grin on his face and an anticipating look on his face.


End file.
